Known downloading and burning of a digital versatile disc DVD does not teach electronic rental of DVD content. Previous teachings of burning downloaded content do not contemplate pre-encoding the data prior to downloading the content. Therefore these downloaded files cannot be played back directly by emulation from a hard disc. Other known approaches to burning downloaded content perform some or all of the following functions prior to having the downloaded data in a form such that standard DVD circuitry could decode and playback or record the DVD content: transcoding, authoring, file manipulation, CSS encryption and DVD formatting (error detection/correction coding, scrambling and eight-to-sixteen modulation). The prior art does not teach performing the encoding and encryption processes in advance, either partially or fully and prior to downloading, such that the DVD content can be directly played back or recorded to recordable media. Eliminating conversion processes or encoding processes required by the user's set-top box hardware or software can achieve cost savings for the for the set-top box manufacturer and time saved for the consumer. Additionally, downloaded content must be capable of CSS copy protection, just as a standard replicated DVD is CSS copy protected in a CSS licensed facility.
Accordingly, there is a need for electronic download, rental and playback of entertainment content in a manner normally only experienced by direct playback content from an optical disc such as a digital versatile disc DVD. There should be random access of the electronic version of the data contained, on a DVD from the HDD that would allow full DVD functionality, including all the added value content and interactive features available on a DVD. DVD rental should be capable of being performed directly, from the home without having to visit a retail establishment. An improved option for electronic rental of DVD content compared to existing solutions or solutions becoming available in the marketplace is needed.